pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Censorship
Pingu Censorship' refers to several incidents of Censorship which have accrued in the Television series, . Episodes were banned for being to frightening, violence and scary for little children. Season 1 Hello Pingu A moment where Pingu is hit by Pingg, a moment was cut out in international airings that weren't in Switzerland due to a direct violence controversy. After heavy editing, they aired this several times in the UK, but it ended up making no sense, and it has not aired in British or U.S. television since. Jealousy There is a scene in this episode where Pingu is laying down on a bed and lifting himself up for a short time with his flippers. This caused a small controversy regarding "sexual stereotyping". This scene was not cut out, except in U.S. airings. Sledging The bit where the snowman is melting frightened some children, as it looked as if its face is being mutilated. This episode was not banned in any countries, however. Pingu Runs Away Pingu Runs Away was banned due to a scene where Mother spanks Pingu, and the concept of Pingu running away, and then the scary sculptures. The episode was placed on official bans since the 1990s. Music Lessons This doesn't really count as a controversy by most fans, but music in the original dub of this episode was copyrighted. This is one of the reasons why the Pingu episodes were redubbed. This episode wasn't banned or censored, but they made them change the music in the new dub. This caused problems at certain parts of the new dub at the end, because Pinga is drumming on her potty out of beat to the music. Little Accidents Little Accidents is the most popular ban. This episode was completely banned everywhere, due to a clip where Pingu and Pinga pee on the floor, and another clip where Father is sitting on the toilet, and another where Pingu is reading a book on the toilet. 3-4 minutes into the episodes' original airing, SF DRS (Pingu's channel at the time), received phone calls saying that the episode was crude and not funny. A huge controversy was caused, and Pingu was posibly going to be cancelled, and they were debating whether they should air next week's episode. After this incident, the scene where Pinga pees in The New Arrival was cut out for a few months, but was brought back. Several episodes the channel thought would be deemed controversial (e.g., Pingu at the Doctors), were delayed. Pingu at the Doctors was delayed to season 2. Pingu's Ice Cave This episode contains intense and scary scenes, but however it was not banned. Pingu's Dream This episode was placed on unofficial ban from broadcast distribution because it contains a giant grotesque-looking walrus/leopard seal that moves in very strange, disturbing ways trying to capture Pingu and was considered frightening for young children. It was also removed from rotation on British television in 2003, and was one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Network. Pingu and Pinga at Home In the early version, Pingu said "Oh, my God!" when he looked at the clock with Pinga,when the time on the clock said 11'05pm. On Cartoon Network, the scene was edited out (for fears over blasphemy). Sprout, however, left that scene intact. Pingu also said "Yippee!" earlier on when he jumped into the bathtub with Pinga. In the early version, when Pingu was pretending to be an elephant, an actual elephant sound is heard when he trumpets, but in the current version, it is replaced with an imitation of an elephant noise. Season 2 * Pingu at the Doctor's - his episode has been banned in some countries (except USA) due to the scene where Pingu injures his beak having blood. * Pingu's Admirer - Viewers thought two signs said Petrostrokia and Glasnost, and caused a mini controversy. This episode was not censored or banned, because this was just mislead. * Pingu the Babysitter - Much like "Little Accidents", this episode contains uncensored urine, but it was never banned. Because of the "Little Accidents" incident, this was censored for the first few airings. Season 3 Pingu Quarrels With His Mother A scene where Mother slaps Pingu was cut out. No crude episodes were produced after this, after a threat to cancel Pingu. They said the 4th season would have to be completely clean or they were going to cancel it. Pingu ended up ending anyway because of low ratings and schedule issues at the end of seaosn 4.Stop